1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a cigarette pack of the hinge-lid type, with a box part, a lid and a collar which preferably consists of a separate blank, wherein box side walls and lid side walls consisting of mutually partially overlapping side flaps are formed by wall portions adjoining one another in a polygon-like manner, which wall portions are arranged symmetrically in relation to an (imaginary) central plane of the pack.
2. Prior Art
A cigarette pack of the aforementioned type having beveled (upright) pack edges is known, with the result that the pack has an overall octagonal contour (EP 0 204 933). The obliquely directed material strips in the region of the pack edges are adapted to the dimension of the cigarettes and are narrow in relation to a transversely directed, central material strip.